Playground Love
by VoodooBanshee
Summary: Just another fic about friendship, love, loss, heartache and courage to fight for what your heart truly wants. IK, MS, SR. Rated M for Mature content. Disclaimer: InuYasha and all of the mangaanime characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Prologue: How We First Met

**Prologue:** How We First Met

"Why are you crying?" Said a voice. She turned around, startled and simply stared at him. She didn't want to talk to any one, so she just turned back around and tried to forget what had happened earlier that day…

--Flashback--

"_Give it back!" She cried trying to reach for the bear. The older boy simply smirked and held it high above him, taunting her. "You want it? Come get it then."_

_She jumped higher, and higher as tears began to form in her eyes. The teddy bear had been special to her, a gift from her grandmother on her second birthday. It had belonged to her grandmother when she was younger, so the for Kagome, the bear meant more to her than anything she owned._

"_Please, just give me my bear back," she said, tears rolling freely now as the older boy waived it above him._

"_You want it back?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face. "Fine! Go get it!" He said almost laughing at her as he threw the bear on to the busy street._

_She gasped as her eyes followed the bear as it flew high above her, landing in the middle of the street. She watched in horror as the cars shredded the old teddy bear to pieces with their tires. There was not thing she could do now but cry harder._

--Flashback--

"Why are you crying?" The little hanyou asked again, his voice full of concern. He had seen her in school before. She always looked happy and was always kind and sweet. Seeing her so distressed made something inside him almost… hurt. He didn't know her, but he knew her enough to not want to see her like that.

Kagome looked at him again, and this time, she turned around enough for him to see what remained of the teddy bear, there wasn't much left but the head and part of its left arm.

His head turned slightly to one side, just like a puppy would, and the soft triangles on to of his head twitched forward, giving the little girl his full attention.

"My grandmamma gave it to me. It was hers." Kagome said as she held on to the pieces of the bear. "…and he just-" she didn't want to remember anymore.

InuYasha could feel the anger in him rising. Who would do this to her? If he found out he was really gonna kick his ass into next Tuesday.

He seemed torn between comforting her and trying to find the bastard that had done it. But Kagome's sobs broke through thoughts.

"It- its okay," he said as he got closer to her.

Then he had an idea, "Wait here."

Before she could ask him anything, he left running in the opposite direction.

She didn't have to wait long to find out what he had been up to. In less than 10 minutes he was back, holding something in his clawed hands.

"Here," he said smiling as he handed her another teddy bear. This one was all white with a brown nose and golden eyes, just like his.

She seemed afraid to touch it. Why was he doing this?

"Take it, already. My mom gave it to me when I was a baby, but I'm too old for stuff like this now." He was already seven years old after all. Slowly, she reached out for it and took it.

She ran her fingers through the soft fur and smiled. "T- Thank you." She said softly.

Nothing was said for a while, but they didn't feel uncomfortable. Then she broke the silence between them.

"Umm… my name is Kagome. What's your name?" She asked. Her hands clutching both teddies.

"InuYasha."

"Well thank you, InuYasha."

"Keh." He replied. He blushed, but only a little.

The sun was starting to set, and the soft rays showered the sky with all kinds of colors- pinks, reds, violets…

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Okay." Was her only reply.

He held out his hand to her and she gave him a shy smile, and blushed a bit as she took it.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first InuYasha fic; I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to establish their friendship first. Also, sorry for all the mistakes, but I have no beta for this story, so you'll just have to bear with me. 


	2. Chapter 1: First Kiss

**Chapter 1:** First Kiss

"Come on InuYasha, it's your turn now."

InuYasha simply gave a low growl. _Whose idea was it to play this stupid game anyway?_ He thought annoyed.

Sango and Kagome giggled in the background. Yuka crossed her arms in front of her, her face inpatient as she waited for InuYasha to spin the bottle.

"Keh! Who thought of this stupid game anyway!" He growled.

"Hey. This game is not stupid." Eri said from across the circle.

That night everyone had agreed to come over Yuka's house for a party, since her family was out of town and the only supervision they would have was that of her older sister who had barely turned seventeen.

It had been Yuka's idea to play the game, after all, everyone at school was raving about it. The boys had protested at first. But with a little bit of bribery in the form of junk food, ramen and video games, they had reluctantly agreed to play.

"Just spin the bottle already InuYasha and get it over with." Said Miroku anxiously. He was never gonna get a turn if InuYasha kept stallin'.

InuYasha's ears twitched in annoyance as he gave Miroku a stare full of daggers. _Is he crazy?_

"InuYasha!! Spin the bottle!!" He narrowed his eyes at Sango. _Why that little..._ _Ugh!_ _No self respecting twelve year old should be that eager to play!_

"Calm down, Sango. He'll spin the bottle and then you'll get your turn and you can kiss me." Sango turned two shades of red and grabbed the nearest object and flung it at him.

"Miroku! You pervert!!" She shouted flinging the shoe in his direction narrowly missing his face.

Miroku gulped and hid behind InuYasha to escape the girl's wrath.

Sighing almost in defeat, InuYasha made one last attempt to skip his turn, "...is there any reason why I have to play?" Kagome burst into a fit of giggles and tossed one of the smaller couch pillows at him.

"Just spin the bottle Yash. Else you'll never hear the end of it."

"Fine." He said with a pout, narrowing his eyes at Kagome.

Everyone watched intently as the bottle began to spin. Round and round it went. InuYasha blinked nervously at the empty cola bottle that held his fate.

A few seconds later the bottle began to slow down and everyone's excitement grew. After what seemed like an eternity for InuYasha, the bottle finally stopped, and it pointed at...

"K- Kagome?"

He couldn't move, couldn't form a thought. _How dare that stupid bottle point at Kagome?!_ She was his best friend, he couldn't kiss her like that. Not for five seconds. Or three, or two... And he wouldn't. Would he? They were... friends.

Kagome gave him a nervous glance. She had never been kissed before, hadn't even thought about it really... well, maybe she had thought about it once or twice, but kiss InuYasha? Did they really have to go through with it? She looked around the room, her face beet red with embarrassment.

_Hmpt! Why did I have to agree to play this stupid_ _kissing_ _game anyway?!_

Miroku straight out laughed, while Sango gave her a small sympathetic smile. Hojou, who had a thing for Kagome, sat to the right of Ayumi and simply frowned a bit.

Yuka, Eri, Kory, and Ian watched the pair intensely with mischievous smiles plastered on their faces.

"InuYasha, are you gonna kiss Kagome or what? Rules are rules you know." Eri said excitedly.

"Umm... I- ah..."

Kagome looked nervously in InuYasha's direction again and yelped when Yuka pushed her towards InuYasha.

"Come on, come on... Get it done and over with you two. It's not like you don't know each other. It's just a little nothing kiss. It doesn't really mean anything." Yuka said with impatience.

Gulping comically, InuYasha leaned forward. Kagome licked her lips nervously at the sight of InuYasha leaning closer to her. Yuka was right, there was really no reason to get like this. She had known InuYasha since she was six. And it was just a simple kiss.

Nothing to it.

InuYasha was now face to face with Kagome, there was no backing out of this now. Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

He sighed inwardly as he inhaled her sweet scent and almost shivered at the feel of her soft, slightly moist lips.

In the back ground Yuka and Eri began the count.

_One... Two..._

Kagome began to lose herself in the warmth that InuYasha's lips provided. Her mind was just a complete blank and for a moment everyone around the room disappeared. There was no one there but her and her best friend.

_Three... Four..._

Slowly, InuYasha ventured just bit further, the kiss quickly becoming more than what he had originally intended for it to be. Something deep inside him stirred as if finally awaking from a long deep slumber by the taste that was Kagome.

_Five!_

Everyone waited for another two full seconds before Kagome and InuYasha parted from their first kiss.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, her cheeks and pouty lips held a tint of deep pink. She bit her lip lightly, and tried to avoid meeting InuYasha's gaze. He gave her a shy smile and quickly looked away, arms crossed in front of him just like always.

Every one else rolled their eyes, and continued on with the game.

* * *

After the party, InuYasha walked Kagome home. Neither one of them talked, too embarrassed about what had happened earlier.

Finally the silence between them broke.

"Yash?" She ventured.

"Hmm?"

She didn't know, exactly what she was going to say, but she just couldn't stand the silence any longer. It was just too- uncomfortable. She didn't like that feeling. She didn't like feeling the tension between them.

"Umm... Thanks for walking me home." She said softly. _Thanks for walking me home?_ _Ugh! That is like the dumbest thing to say. I'm such a_ _wimp._ She repeated in her head, scolding herself mentally.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

He too, wanted to say something, but what?

They had reached her door, and she nervously looked through her pack for her keys.

Finally, he found his resolve. "About the kiss," he started.

"Yeah, about that," she said nervously.

"It- It was just a kiss right?" He said, his ears slightly drooping.

She shook her head agreeing and smiled at him with reassurance. She didn't want him acting weird around her- if she had admitted that she had maybe, sorta, kinda liked the kiss, things between them would be different, tense.

She didn't want that.

"Good." Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Maybe in the back of his mind he was expecting a different answer, than just the simple acknowledgement that the kiss had just been that... a kiss and nothing more.

It was better that way.

She leaned in for a quick hug and was about to say goodbye to him when the door to her home flung open. Startled she looked up to see her mother, holding a big pack and a sleepy Souta in her arms.

"Momma?" She questioned.

Her mother didn't respond. It was as if though her mind wasn't really there. "Momma? What's wrong?"

She had never seen her mother this upset before, in fact, noticing the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes she realized that she had never seen her mother cry at all. "Momma?"

Finally her mother was able to focus on her, as if suddenly awakened from a nightmare.

"Kagome," her mother responded trying to hold back a sob.

"It's your father... There's been an- an accident, and he- he's," she couldn't finish the sentence. There really was no easy way of telling her.

Kagome was old enough to understand the severity of the situation and before she knew it, Kagome was sobbing, tears flowing feely from her eyes while InuYasha held her protectively in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! I just finished another chapter in the Inu/Kag saga. So you know, in this part of the fic, InuYasha and Miroku are 12 years old. Kagome and Sango are 11 years old and Souta is 3 years old. Sesshomaru is 17 (even though I haven't mentioned him yet, but I will, probably in the next chapter or so.) I'm pretty pleased with how it came out. As always, I do apologize for all the grammatical errors. I'll fix them once I get a chance. I am currently working on Chapter 3 and hopefully I will have that up by tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Day Kagome's Father Died

**Chapter** **2:** The Day Kagome's Father Died

InuYasha held a sleepy Kagome in his arms. She had stopped crying a long time ago, but her dry sobs stilled continued, making her whole form shiver under his embrace. He had refused to leave her like that. Even after she had asked him to go home, and not worry about her, he had refused.

The soothing rumble that emanated from his chest had calmed her down considerably, and for that he was thankful.

He hated to see her cry, hated to smell the saltiness of her tears. When she was like that, he always had the overwhelming need to protect her.

Once Kagome and her family got to the hospital he had called home to explain why he wasn't there to his parents. His father had told him that he could stay there for as long as he was needed, and to call if there was any change or if the Higurashi family needed anything at all.

No one had been allowed to see Mr. Higurashi after he got out of the Operating Room. He had been moved to Intensive Care, and was being closely monitored.

When the Doctor had come down to talk to Mrs. Higurashi about her husband, his keen hearing picked up all that he had said to her.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

Mrs. Higurashi quickly got up from her chair and looked at the man who had addressed her. "I- I'm Mrs. Higurashi. How is my husband? Is he okay? Is everything okay?"

The doctor sighed just a bit before continuing, trying to find the right words, "I'm Dr. Tofiga. I operated on your husband. He is out of the O.R. We were able to stop the bleeding. Right now, we have moved him to Intensive Care where he will be monitored closely around the clock."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed in relief, but held her breath once more when she noticed the look in Dr. Tofiga's eyes. "Can I see him?"

"No. Not yet. No one is being allowed in I.C.U at the moment. Not for at least 24 hours." He replied, clearing his throat before continuing.

"Mrs. Higurashi, there's no easy way to say this but, during the operation, your husband went into cardiac arrest. We were able to stabilize him; however, he has- slipped into a coma."

Mrs. Higurashi gave a small gasp before slipping back into her chair. She brought her hands to her chest as if to stop her heart from breaking.

Even after all his years of working in the Emergency Room, this part was never easy.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Higurashi. But the longer it takes for the brain come back from a coma, the bigger likelihood of him waking up with serious brain damage or not waking up at all. And more so in his case. I am afraid that if your husband does not come out of his coma within the next 48 hours, there is very little hope that he will regain consciousness at all."

"I- I- want to seem my husband... please." She pleaded softly, her eyes filling up with tears once more.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I'm sorry, but at the moment, no one is allowed inside the I.C.U. He is still in an extremely delicate condition, and we need to monitor him closely just incase we need to go back in and operate once more. We just want to take every necessary precaution we can. If his condition improves, I'll see if I can get you to see him as early as tomorrow afternoon. But right now, that is all that I can do. I promise we will keep you informed if there is any change."

With that, the doctor gave her one more apologetic smile and walked out of the waiting room. Mrs. Higurashi was crushed, for the first time in her life; she didn't know what to do. She felt helpless.

From a distance, InuYasha swallowed hard, trying desperately to control the knot in his throat. He didn't really know how Kagome would react to the news. He knew that at any moment, she would go ask Mrs. Higurashi what was going on, and he knew that no matter how much Mrs. Higurashi would try to protect her daughter, she would know. She would completely understand the severity of the situation.

Kagome was smart, too smart for her own good, even though she was the young age of 11. And InuYasha knew. He didn't want to let her go; he wanted to protect her from the violent storm that was coming.

But he wasn't able to hold on. He wasn't able to prevent the inevitable.

She pulled away from his embrace and slowly made her way towards her mother. She looked so sad, so broken and it tore InuYasha apart. He bit the inside of his cheek hard, drawing blood in the process to keep himself from calling out to her, to keep himself from crying, to keep himself under control.

From the distance he watched. He watched, and listened, as Mrs. Higurashi tried to explain things to Kagome. How she had tried to soften the blow by telling Kagome only half truths, but in the end Kagome had pressed and pressed until Mrs. Higurashi broke and told her young daughter everything the doctor had said.

Now the two women held each other, and as they cried, he could see their hearts breaking a million times over every time their tears dropped.

It took InuYasha everything he had to keep still. In the end he let them be. He simply let them be.

To his left, Souta stirred. InuYasha adjusted the blanked that covered the small boy and placed a hand on the boy's chest and he let out a small soothing rumble, quickly, the boy settled back down and slipped back into a deeper slumber.

For now, that would have to do.

* * *

Sometime during the night, the hospital alarms began to sound. A team of doctors and nurses rushed towards the I.C.U and began their frantic attempt to resuscitate the patient.

"We gotta work faster guys! We're loosing him," one of the resident doctors called out.

The whole staff worked flawlessly for several minutes, never giving up on the man until they got a pulse.

"I got a pulse!" A nurse called. "But it's faint."

Another looked at the monitors frowning. "I see it. His heart rate is still way too low. Doctor?"

The doctor looked at the monitors and back at the patient. "It's still too early to tell. We just have to keep monitoring him. Get radiology here. We need to find if he's bleeding internally again."

The radiology team made in record time, and after taking a few snapshots it was quite obvious that Mr. Higurashi was in fact bleeding internally once more.

Dr. Tofiga was called back in and it was decided that in order to give Mr. Higurashi a fighting chance, they would have to operate once more. It was either that, or give up here and now and let the man die without even trying at all.

It was risky, but at least, if they did operate now there was a slight chance that they would be able to control the bleeding and save Mr. Higurashi's life.

Before going into the operating room, Dr. Tofiga instructed one of the nurses to go out into the waiting room to explain the situation to Mrs. Higurashi.

Two hours later, Dr. Tofiga stepped out of the operating room. There was nothing else they could do for Mr. Higurashi. Nothing.

He came down to the waiting room where an expectant family awaited news of their loved one.

Dr. Tofiga explained what had transpired, how Mr. Higurashi had another stroke while in I.C.U, and why they had to operate again, but it had been to no avail. The bleeding simply wouldn't stop. And now there was nothing else that they could do.

Mrs. Higurashi had asked to see her husband; she had asked to be with him until- until the inevitable happened. The doctor agreed and arranged everything for her and her family.

Four hours after that, Mr. Higurashi passed away, his wife, son and daughter at his side.

InuYasha had been in the room, leaning against the wall next to the door. He had hated it every minute of it, and not just because it was his best friend's father dying, but because he could smell the stench of death as it lingered in the room and settled heavily on Kagome's dad.

Soon after Mr. Higurashi had been taken away, he left Kagome's side tell his parents of the sad news.

Mrs. Higurashi had asked him if it wouldn't be too much trouble if Kagome and Souta stayed at his place. Until she took care of things. His family had agreed and had sent a driver to pick up Mrs. Higurashi and the kids from the hospital.

They made a quick stop at Kagome's home to drop Mrs. Higurashi off and to get some clothes and school books for Kagome, and for some of Souta's things.

Kagome had reluctantly agreed to go to InuYasha's. She had wanted to stay home with her mother, but Mrs. Higurashi had promised her that she'd be okay, that she needed this time alone for now and that her Grandfather would be coming to stay with her and help her sort things out.

It was only going to be for a week. And so Kagome finally agreed.

Once they got to InuYasha's home, they were greeted by his parents. Izayoi cried as she held a sleepy Souta in her arms. While Taishou gave Kagome a warm hug. Sesshomaru, much to InuYasha's surprise, gave him a supportive squeeze on the shoulder before hugging Kagome as well.

Soon after, Kagome and Souta had settled in one of the guestrooms. The one that was directly across from InuYasha.

At around 2:30 in the morning, Kagome walked across towards InuYasha's room with Souta in her arms. He was completely as sleep. And it was at times like these that she thanked the gods that her little brother could almost sleep through anything. She was still sobbing, unable to sleep. InuYasha was awake too, even thought he was tired, he could hear Kagome's sobs through the door and it had kept him from getting any rest at all. Without a word, he scooted over, making room for Kagome and her little brother in his bed.

Neither one said anything. They simply stared at each other, until Kagome fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a hard chapter to write. But I was finally able to get it out. Hope y'all enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 3: Life Goes On

**Playground Love**

**A/N:** I'm here! And I'm still alive. Sorry for the long MIA-ness. But I'm not giving up on this story. It's probably not the best chapter, but I'm content with it for now. Hope you all enjoy... oh! This draft hasn't been beta'd yet... so, I'm sorry if you find many mistakes :(

As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated so if you do get a chance to, please review!

**Chapter 3:** Life Goes On

It took almost a year to the day since the death of Kagome's father for things to almost get back to normal. His death had been hard on everyone, especially for Kagome. Her father had been her world, her hero, her... well- everything. She had trouble sleeping at night and had a hard time being at home by herself. It took her a long time to just snap out of the daze that she had been since that day at the hospital, but eventually, things went back to normal for her as well.

And through it all, InuYasha was there for her.

Granted, things weren't always easy. The first few nights were actually the worse for him because Kagome did nothing but cry, and he hated that... he always hated when she cried.

The first week she stayed with him after coming from the hospital (the first week of many others), like clockwork, she would walk to his room, get under the covers with him and cry herself to sleep in his arms. He would hold her, and comfort her as best he could, and just let her cry until she fell asleep. He was hurting too, but he didn't let it show. And for six month, neither one wanted to talk about it. After all, what could be say that they didn't already know? So instead of saying that it was okay, that things would get better, he would just hold her and allowed her to cry until she felt better, and she allowed him be there for her.

After that first week, going back to school was hard. Almost everyone in school had found out what had happened. The news had spread like wildfire and thus the rumors spread. InuYasha got into many fights in those first few days, he was lucky he wasn't suspended from fighting so much. He would bluntly tell other kids to 'Shut the hell up!' and 'Mind your own fucking business.'

If the circumstances had been different, Kagome would have smacked him and yelled at him for using such bad language. But to tell the truth, she was thankful. She was sick of everyone saying 'Sorry,' or telling her that 'It would be okay,' or that 'Things are gonna get better.' The truth was, things were far from okay, and things were not gonna get better, not for a long time.

Over time, things got easier, and people just stopped asking.

Over the course of the year, Kagome and InuYasha's friendship grew. They were always together, so much so, that if they were ever apart, someone would always ask a million and one questions as to why. Everyone knew that InuYasha always make sure she was by his side in school, and that he made sure that she made it safely home. And if he, for whatever reason, couldn't be with her, he'd make sure to call her and stayed on the phone with her until she either fell asleep or felt better.

Another habit that they had picked up that year was spending the night at eachother's home. At first, it was InuYasha who would come over to Kagome's place and spend the night, just so that she'd have a shoulder to cry on if she needed it. Then it was Kagome who started to spend time at his place.

And that's how it was for a year...

_(Two years after the death of Mr. Higurashi...)_

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha called from his room.

"Which one did you want again? Was it the green one or the blue one?" He said holding the two shirts up to his face.

Kagome stuck her head out of the shower curtain and yelled, "What?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and yelled again, "I asked if you wanted the green one or the blue one!"

"What?!"

Sighing in defeat, InuYasha walked into bathroom and held the two pieces up for Kagome to see. "Green or blue... which one?"

Kagome giggled and pointed at the green one.

"Took ya long enough." He said with annoyance.

"What?" She said getting back under the water. "I couldn't hear you. It's not like I have demon hearing you know."

"Keh! You do when you want to." He said under his breath as he walked out.

"I heard that!" She yelled back, making InuYasha roll his eyes for the umpteenth time that morning.

It was Saturday, and Kagome was spending the weekend with him and his family as usual. Sango and Miroku were coming by later that afternoon. They were gonna go to the movies and then they were gonna come back to InuYasha's and spend the night.

After fifteen more minutes, Kagome came out with a towel wrapped around her hair and another wrapped around her body.

InuYasha lay on the bed, remote control in hand, flipping through the million and one channels they had thanks to the satellite dish.

"Took ya long enough," He said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be squeaky clean." She said shedding her towel and putting the shirt that InuYasha had laid out for her along with her jeans.

"And who are you to talk, you take longer than me."

"Do not!" He yelled, finally turning his attention to her. His eyes got just a bit wider as he realized that she was only wearing her t-shirt and undies and quickly turned his attention back to the TV, his cheeks holding the tiniest tint of color in them.

Kagome, however, failed to notice.

"You do too!" She yelled back at him.

She pulled her jeans from the bed and put them on. She liked pushing his button. The look on his face was worth the silly arguments they always had.

"Whatever. Keep being delusional," He said faking a scowl.

She laughed and then jumped on the bed with InuYasha and started playing with his ears while he flipped through the channels. He had gotten used to her playing with his ears. It was a thing she did to either soothe her nerves, or get him to calm down when he got mad at something, or when she was just plain bored. She was the only one that could do that though, anyone else would be dead meat if they even came three inches too close to his ears. Not even with a stick would he let anyone but Kagome touch them.

"Hey!" She suddenly yelled making him jump. "Leave it here. I love this show!"

"Damn it Kags, don't do that! You screamed right in my ear."

Kagome gave him an apologetic look and continued to rub his ears, a little softer than before. "Sorry."

They stayed that way for another five minutes until InuYasha's mother called them through the door.

"Kids! Breakfast!"

InuYasha grinned pulled Kagome out of bed, putting her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Finally, I'm starving!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome laughed and giggled. "Don't drop me!"

He gave her a toothy grin and a 'Keh' for good measure and raced down the hall.

_(Later that afternoon...)_

SLAP!

"YOU PERVERT!"

Miroku had the stupidest grin on his face while rubbing his red cheek. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?! Geez!"

"I'm sorry dear Sango... you know my curse. This hand has a mind of it's own." He said.

"Well, my fist has a mind of its own too and if you don't quit it, I'll make sure it lands on your nose next time around." Sango yelled.

Kagome and InuYasha just giggled from their spot on the couch.

The had all come back from the mall just in time for supper. Afterwards, they gathered in the living room to watch some movies. Not ten minutes into the movie, Miroku started up with his antics. It was the same routine. He would scoot close to Sango, and then wait a little while before letting his 'cursed' hand find a spot on her bum. Then Sango would turn three shaded of red and explode slapping Miroku so hard, it made InuYasha and Kagome feel the pain.

"Quit it you two and just watch the movie already." InuYasha said trying to sound serious.

"That's what I've been trying to get him to-" SLAP! "PERVERT!"

"Miroku!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"That's it! I'm sitting next to Kagome for the rest of the night." Sango said getting up from her spot in the couch. "Move over InuYasha."

Miroku sat by himself for the rest of the night but at least he didn't get slapped again.


End file.
